


Coffee Shop Romance~

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Natsu x Laxus, Smut, Yaoi, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff at first than the smut.<br/>Requested by a follower of mine on tumblr.<br/>Please enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop Romance~

Laxus enjoyed coffee.  
He liked the smell, the taste, how relaxed it made him feel...  
He especially liked the cute barista...  
He was a little shorter than himself, tanned with pink spiky hair..  
And his grin..  
Oh his grin...  
It was a day like every other, he walked into the little coffee shop, ordered his coffee from one of the female cashiers.

He sighed, taking a seat as he waited for his coffee.

Natsu was yanked off to the side by the blonde women named Lucy-

"Natsu.. Hes here again! Go talk to him~ Or Ooh ooh! Write your number on the coffee cup like a cute love story or!-"

He cut her off clamping a hand over her mouth as he blushed brightly-

"Not so loud Luce..."

He grumbled looking back at the blonde giant, hoping he hadn't heard anything.  
His shoulders relaxed releasing her mouth-

"I ain't gonna do that... Its cheesy..."

He grumbled, crossing his arms with a pout.  
Lucy sighed-

"If you don't do it know you'll regret it Natsu! Com'on~"

She nudged him, hoping he would actually do something besides gushing to her and Mira after work about how handsome he was..  
He groaned shoving her away as he glanced to the blonde giant-

"But what if hes not gay..."

Natsu mumbled, he was terrified, if he confessed and the guy wasn't even so little as Bi or even Pansexual he was screwed...  
Mira came shuffling over, whispering into Natsu' ear-

"Hes totally into you~ I catch him staring at you sometimes while you work~ Com'on just do it Natsu~"

She smiled, her usually heart winning one.  
Natsu got a hopeful gleam in his eyes at her words, Lucy nodding along with her.  
He sighed, making the mans order finally.  
He decided to go with Lucy's idea and put his number on the cup.  
The pinklette took a deep breath, walking the cup over to him as he bowed apologizing for the delay.

Laxus nodded, shocked that the boy was so close...  
He was half tempted to reach out and pull him into his lap...  
Natsu shuffled away quickly, back behind the counter as ran into the back covering his face with his hands.

He was terrified...

Laxus hummed sipping his coffee, seeing something on the side of his cup he turned it, blinking a few times as he read the others number.  
He looked to the counter and only saw the two women, who gave him thumbs up?  
He looked back to his cup, putting the number in his phone, internally grinning.

The girls behind the counter giggled, running back to Natsu to tell him the news.

x

The two had been dating for quite some time now, they enjoyed one another's company and both were glad that Natsu finally made the move...  
Now it was time for Laxus to make his move-

"Hey Natsu... I wanted to ask ya somethin'."

The pink haired boy turned to look at him with a grin-

"Shoot~"

Laxus scratched the back of his head as the movie they had been watching came to a close, sighing-

"Do you want to have sex?"

He questioned, looking at the boy who blinked for a moment before flushing-

"I-I don't know"

He grumbled shrugging his shoulders.  
The blonde chuckled bringing him in for a kiss-

"But... That's not no, is it?"

He hummed sliding his hands lower on the boys body, causing him to squirm-

"N-No its not.. I just ahh~"

He jolted, feeling his ass being squeezed by the larger man-

"Ya what? Spit it out pinkie.."

Laxus grumbled, kissing his neck.  
Natsu grunted at the nick name, huffing-

"I just... I'm a virgin..."

He grumbled, flushing brighter as he turned away from the man.  
Laxus raised his head from his neck and chuckled-

"I knew that... That's why I want to do this.. Because it special."

He hummed cupping Natsu' face, bringing him in for a soft, passionate kiss.  
It soon escalated, the pinklette couldn't help but moan softly into the kiss as he was pushed down, feeling the others calloused hands rub and squeeze his body.  
The kiss soon broke and he whimpered, feeling the blondes mouth go else where.

He wasn't sure when, or how, but now there clothes were on the floor, and he was moaning like a bitch in heat as he rocked his hips against the large fingers in his ass-

"Heh damn yer loud~"

Laxus whispered sensually into his ear, only furthering his pleasure-

"I-It just feels so good~"

He whined as the fingers were taken out, shivering as the tip of the others erection was pressed to his entrance-

"Ready~?"

Natsu nodded, burying his head in Laxus neck.  
He pushed in, groaning as he was engulfed into the boys tight heat.  
Natsu' hips trembled, he couldn't help the choked scream of pleasure that came out as he was filled with the mans cock.  
The blonde groaned, giving the boy a chance to adjust.  
Natsu wrapped his shaky arms around his neck as he relaxed into the couch, nodding for the other to move.

Laxus couldn't help but lick his lips as he started thrusting, groaning as the boy clawed is back.  
He leaned away from Natsu in order to go faster, gripping his thighs he pounded into the boy, making the couch squeak and his eyes roll into the back of his head-

"S-So close Laxus~"

He moaned, panting into the air as his throat was parched from screaming, gripping the cushions so hard his knuckles were turning white.  
Laxus grunted, speeding up and getting a tad sloppy as his release was nearing as well.  
Natsu arched his back, screaming into the air as his release shot from him covering his stomach.  
Laxus kept going, desperate for his own as the boy clenched around him, bring him to his edge as he growled, pushing in one last time as he hit his climax.

They laid there panting, Natsu' arms slowly un-clenched, regaining some control over his breathing-

"That... That was amazing..."

He whispered more to himself than anyone.  
Laxus scoffed, sitting up as he pulled out, leaning down again to peck his lips-

"Good... 'M tired."

He sighed, picking Natsu up as he carried him back to his bedroom, laying him down on his bed, soon crawling next to him.  
He dragged the pinklette into an embrace, kissing his neck-

"Glad ya enjoyed~ Thou I don't think you'll be able to walk tomorrow."

He chuckled as Natsu grunted-

"Really? Jerk..."

He huffed, pouting as he was squeezed tightly-

"Ya loved it, shut up pinkie."

Natsu grumbled, soon falling asleep, than Laxus.

~Till Next Time~


End file.
